The present invention relates generally to water filters, and more particularly to a valve configuration for refrigerators having water filtration systems.
In recent years there has been an increasing desire to make water filtration systems available with household refrigerators. The integration of a water filtration system with a refrigerator mounted water dispenser and automatic ice maker has become increasingly popular. Because of this demand there has been a number of systems created to provide water filtration with water dispensing and automatic ice making capabilities within a household refrigerator.
Historically household refrigerators have been equipped with a valve configuration which included the utilization of direct acting valves. The water flow rate requirements associated with icemaker and water dispense features were relatively low (0.25 gpm to 0.5 gpm). The water source for such a system needed to provide 20 psi to meet this requirement. Since filter systems have been introduced to the refrigerator""s water delivery system, these parameters have changed. A filter adds an additional pressure drop to the water delivery system that adversely affects the flow rate. The reduction in pressure results in the need to allow extended time for water dispense applications. Additionally, this causes accelerated wear on the typical coils or field windings that energize the solenoid valves. Alternatively, more costly coils must be used to withstand the extended water dispense times. To address this concern, refrigerator manufacturers request an increase in the rated minimum pressure of the system to around 35 psi.
The present invention provides an improved water filtration and dispensing system for a refrigerator. The water delivery system configuration includes the implementation of pilot valves located upstream and/or downstream of the water filter. The first control valve consists of a pilot operated valve that receives a household water supply and is fluidly connected to the water filter assembly. The filtered water flows out the filter assembly to a second control valve. The second control valve has a first output consisting of a direct acting valve fluidly connected to an ice making device and a second output consisting of a pilot operated or direct acting valve fluidly connected to a water dispensing device.
The implementation of pilot operated valves located upstream and/or downstream of the water filter provides an increased flowrate of filtered water at the water dispenser and icemaker. This configuration will enable refrigerator manufacturers to require a lower minimum pressure rating of the system than originally needed for refrigerators with water filtration systems and water dispensers. A requirement of 20 psi. allows for sufficient water supply with the pilot valve integrated system.
The increased flowrate associated with the pilot operated valves allows for a reduction of solenoid actuation time and therefore reduces the wear incurred by the coils or field windings.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.